Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle. Particularly, the present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle including a vehicle body behavior sensor.
Description of the Related Art
An exemplary straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle incorporates a vehicle body behavior sensor which detects the behavior (motion) of a vehicle body while the vehicle is traveling. In an exemplary configuration, a gyro sensor which is an example of the vehicle body behavior sensor is disposed in the vicinity of a head pipe of the vehicle body (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 5319357). In another exemplary configuration, a gyro sensor is disposed in a space which is formed below a seat straddled by a rider (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4489567).
However, each of the above-described gyro sensors is disposed in a location that is distant from an engine. For this reason, if the center of gravity of the vehicle body is located in the vicinity of the engine, there causes a difference between a vehicle body behavior at the center of gravity of the vehicle body and a vehicle body behavior detected by the vehicle body behavior sensor. Or, if the vehicle body behavior sensor is disposed to be close to the engine, the vehicle body behavior sensor is required to have a heat resistance to heated air radiated from the engine, or to be thermally protected from the heated air radiated from the engine, for example.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a sensor layout of a straddle-type vehicle, which allows a sensor to output a signal indicting a vehicle body behavior which is close to a vehicle body behavior at the center of gravity of a vehicle body, while thermally protecting the sensor.